The Demigod Chronicles Book 1: Chapter 2
Chapter 2 The camp only took a week to get up to speed. By then I had helped forge out the interior of the inner walls, build most of the cabins and even help out on the designs for the temples on the hills of Olympus. Chiron had helped with most of the decorations and designing plans. I also got help, from the new campers coming in daily. Most of the Camp had been built to near completion, but everything was still new. I had the recently claimed children of hephaestus, to help constuct the cobblestoned streets of Greece. Then after another week, the camp was finished. Everything looked beautiful. Nice, neat and more modern. Walking through the streets of Greece, I noticed Chiron was staring at a statue of himself, which was self invisioned by the way. It actually looked like him. The same overcoat, the same askot and even the same crazed look on his face, when he charged onward. "I see you like the My Little Pony statue, I had them cook up for ya!" I smiled. "It invisions me in a different light. But I am curious to why you had this made?" Chiron asked. "It's not just a statue, it's an automaton, I had it made specificly so that your statue could protect the inner walls if anything were to happen to the camp. This inner wall is mostly to help divide the campers from the . . ." Realizing who I was talking to I faltered. "You were trying far too hard to make a camp with Roman infulence, that you forgot, that it's highly unlikely that heroes have children, well at least in the Greek myths." Chiron sighed. "Yea." I nodded. "Ah, so what! We could find something for this place here." "Have you thought of a name for this new camp of yours?" Turning to him I grinned. "Camp Demigod! The Blue eagle will rise and die here!" "Demigod? How original. I would have probably though Half-Blood, but whatever it was you decision, so I guess we must alert everyone else that we have a name for this place." "Hold on!" I focused. "Something is coming, what ever it is, it seems dangerous." "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about the new girl." I finally said, turning around I raced off. I had to get to the boundary before she entered before she arrived. I needed to get to her. Appearing aright on time, I smiled as I held out my hand. "Welcome. I am Max, Son of Zeus, you seem to have an interesting way around the guys. I think you might even be a child of Aphrodite." The girl had long autumn brown hair and grey eyes. Her appearance was fanominal although she did seem to have keen look on her face. "Go away." She replied. Growling playfully, I smiled. "Fisty. I like that. Well, what ever, I am a camper here. This is Camp Demigod. You should be thanking me for saving you." "From what?" She asked annoyed. "From a near death experience, since we just recently built this place, all the demigods here are on attack mode, so if you had walked any further you could've died due to a misunderstanding." Glaring she sighed. "Follow me, we'll talk with a good friend of mine. Chiron." I replied. Chapter 3 Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Chapter Page